


Pet Names

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot of soft touches, Kissing, M/M, Magnus and Alec are both huge saps in this, Pet Names, Soft Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I love it, and sappy romantic feelings, just fluff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus uses a lot of nicknames for other people, but 'angel' is especially reserved only for Alec.And one day, Alec surprises Magnus with a special nickname, reserved only for him as well.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but sweet I promise ;)  
> I go cavities just from writing this, it's just soo fluffy. God, I love them :')

Alec and Magnus were enjoying a peaceful evening in, both curled up on the couch next to each other, watching TV. Alec had his arm wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders, while the other was resting his body against his, a little smile on Alec’s face as he looked down and saw Magnus’ eyes locked on the TV screen and he happily sighed when Magnus placed his head on top of his shoulder, his heart warming up. He felt happy that he was the one offering Magnus comfort, the warlock grinning when he felt Alec’s eyes on him and he looked up, Alec looking away when he saw that Magnus caught him staring at him.

“I don’t mind you staring,” said Magnus playfully and Alec smiled sheepishly, pressing his lips against Magnus’ head and the older one felt a smile tugging at his lips as well and he sighed happily. “I mean, I know I’m quite easy on the eyes and a lot to look at,” added Magnus later and Alec rolled his eyes. Being humble wasn’t Magnus’ virtue. Well, at least not when it came to his looks. Then again, Alec didn’t mind it. Magnus looked amazing and it was nothing wrong that he knew it and was proud of it.

“You’re much more pleasant to look at than whatever is going on there on TV,” blurted Alec out and felt his cheeks redden, but did nothing to look away and he gained a little amused chuckle from his boyfriend. Alec then ran one of his fingers through Magnus’ hair and earned a little hum of approval as his long fingers continued to slowly massage against the warlock’s scalp and Magnus slowly closed his eyes, Alec’s fingers distracting him from watching the TV and Alec smiled happily when he saw that he had Magnus’ full attention.

“Hmm,” hummed Magnus and yawned, feeling his muscles completely relax when Alec’s fingers slowly moved down to his neck and he slowly straightened himself up, throwing his head back at Alec gently tugged onto his hair, messing up his perfect hairdo, but he didn’t mind it one bit. Magnus, who was now fully sitting up, knew of a perfect position to place himself in and Alec chuckled when Magnus laid down, placing his head on top of his lap and the Shadowhunter buried his fingers back into Magnus’ hair, slowly playing and tugging onto his locks, Magnus smiling as he was looking back up at his boyfriend. “This feels amazing, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec beamed down at him.

“Yeah?” whispered Alec and leaned down to kiss Magnus, the warlock leaning up and he smiled when their lips met up in a gentle kiss, laying back down and he bit into his lower lip, nuzzling into Alec’s thigh and he almost purred when he felt Alec’s hand back on top of his head. Alec had to smile, Magnus was just like a cat at the moment and he had to force himself not to smile too widely.

“You make a wonderful pillow, angel,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up at the nickname, Magnus noticing that and he chuckled. Magnus was a man that he loved giving other people pet names, but ‘angel’ was especially reserved for Alec. “What are you thinking, darling?” asked Magnus after a few moments of silence and Alec shrugged.

“Nothing,” said Alec, who was now thinking about how special he felt when Magnus used those nicknames for him and he then remembered that he had no special names to call Magnus by. He bit into his lower lip as he thought about it for a few moments, his fingers still playing with Magnus’ hair, who was now just staring back up at him, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Nothing?” asked Magnus and grinned, licking his lower lip and then slowly reached back with his hand and wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist and slowly took his hand from his head, placing Alec’s hand over his heart, before he brought Alec’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his palm, linking their fingers together and Alec felt his breath hitching when Magnus dropped his glamour, those gold eyes, filled with purely love, were looking up at him and Alec couldn’t breathe for a moment.

“By the Angel, you’re beautiful, love,” blurted out Alec, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Magnus, on the other hand, was very well aware of what Alec said and his eyes widened just a little bit when Alec added ‘love’ to the end of his sentence and he felt his heart skipping a beat. Alec wasn’t a man of words, actions usually spoke louder than his words, so him calling him by that special name made the warlock’s heart warm up and he smiled widely, Alec frowning. “What?” asked Alec, confused.

“What did you just call me?” asked Magnus in amusement and chuckled when it seemed that Alec realised it only then, faint red blush tinting his cheeks and he then looked down and shrugged. What, Magnus had many special names for him, so why couldn’t he have only one special reserved only for him?

“I, um, called you, love?” asked Alec slowly and Magnus hummed in delight, nodding. “Did you not like it?”

“Oh, quite on the contrary, my darling,” said Magnus and slowly reached up with his hand, his fingers gently touching Alec’s cheek, the younger one nuzzling into the touch and he then puckered his lips when Magnus’ fingers gently grazed his lips, kissing the fingers and Magnus slowly placed his hand down. “I quite liked it. I was just surprised, that’s all,” he added quickly and Alec gave him a lopsided smile, shy, but determined.

“O-oh, good,” stammered Alec and smiled when Magnus hand found its way back to his face and he leaned down so that Magnus could hug the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss, Alec smiling into the sweet kiss and bit his lower lip when Magnus kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s a special name, only reserved for you,” commented Alec and Magnus nodded, heart making a little jump.

“I know,” whispered Magnus and smiled when Alec gently hugged his face with his palm, thumb gently caressing his cheek and the warlock let out a happy sigh. Magnus didn’t feel as loved and special as he did at that moment for a long time. He loved the feeling and decided to cherish that little moment more than anything. “And just so you know, the nickname angel is only reserved for you,” commented Magnus, Alec nodding and he felt his body warm up.

“It makes me feel special,” whispered Alec and Magnus laughed softly.

“Of course, that’s what pet names are supposed to be for,” said Magnus. Though, he never thought in million years that he and Alec would go to such a point that Alec would be comfortable enough to use pet names on him. That just showed how much Alec progressed and felt a lot more comfortable in his skin, Alec owning a lot of credit to Magnus, who was the one who showed him that it was okay to be himself.

“I love you, Magnus,” suddenly said Alec, feeling the urge to say those three words. The moment for it was perfect and Magnus let out a deep breath.

“And I love you too, angel,” said Magnus and grinned as Alec leaned down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ^^


End file.
